You'll be in my Heart
by Talas The Death Angel
Summary: FelixPicard. Jenna and the others find out about thier relationship and don't accept. How does Felix deal with it? Slight angst.


; Heh, I heard this song on the radio and I immeadiatly thought of this. So, excuse me if it's bad, I've never really written anything like this.

Bakura: It's gonna be bad...

Hey! (tackles Bakura)

Bakura: Argh! Don't do that!

Then don't insult my writing! :p And read the disclaimer!

Bakura: ...Fine. Talas doesn't own the Golden Sun or the song 'You'll be in my heart' which is sung by some guy named Phill Collins.

Heh, I'm using the name Picard in this story, just for the fun of it, if I write Piers by mistake, please excuse me.

Felix sat curled up on his bed sobbing. He loved Picard, so what? Why did they all think it was so wrong? Picard loved him... It wasn't his fault! He couldn't choose whom he wanted to love, and even if he could, it'd still be the same person, Picard...

Sighing, he leaned back on the wall his bed was up against, he shared the tiny cabin on the ship with Picard, and it really wasn't too big. A set of beds, a small dresser and very little walking space. '_I don't get it... Why do they hate me?!_'His sister... Had overheard a private conversation he was having with Picard. She had ran off and then Sheba found out, and once Sheba finds something out... Soon everyone had found out, they yelled at him and the Lemurian. The disgrace he was bringing to Vale, the age difference, how wrong there relationship was, that two men were never meant to be together, nor two women, and... How disgusting they weren't.

He sniffed and whipped away a tear; they weren't disgusting, were they? Jenna loved Garret... Isaac liked Mia and Sheba and Ivan had been going out for a while. What was so wrong with loving another man? "We're not disgusting..." He told himself, wishing with all his heart to believe it. But to hear it from his sister and best friends, it was pretty hard.

A knock was heard from the door to the small room and Picard poked his head in. "Can I come in?" He asked gently, worried Felix might do something he'd regret in his depression, that boy... He was so sensitive...

__

_Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

"It's your room too..." He replied quietly, "Not to mention your ship."

Picard came in and shut the door behind him, quickly going over to Felix, giving him a quick hug and sitting down next to him, an arm draped around Felix's shoulder. "They hurt you, didn't they?" He pried softly.

Felix nodded and let himself be pulled into Picard's lap. "I don't get it..." He moaned sadly, "Why don't they understand that we love each other? Why does it matter to them?"

Picard sighed, "I don't know, Fe... It's against what they were brought up to believe in, I guess. Sort of like the elemental stars, when you took them to complete this quest. They sent Isaac and Garret out to stop you from destroying the world, remember? Maybe it's like that."

"But that only accounts for three of them." He muttered weakly, "What about the others?"

"Our relationship, it's different then what they're used to. They probably don't know how to handle it and since Vale has rules against it, they probably just thought that the laws were right." He ruffled Felix's hair, "I'm no psychologist Felix. I can only guess."

  
_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

"I know..." He replied softly, "I just wish..."

"Felix." The Lemurian said firmly, cutting him off, "You know I love you, right?"

Felix blinked, "Of...coarse. Why?"

Picard ignored his question, "And you love me, right?"

Felix kissed him lightly, did Picard doubt his love? "How couldn't I?"

Picard smiled, "Then that's all that matters, you're in my heart and I'm yours."

  
_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know_

The Lemurian hugged him tight and Felix buried himself in Picard's chest contently.

"Don't listen to them, love," He murmured softly, "They don't understand, but they will eventually."

Felix said something, but it was muffled by his lover's shirt and it was inaudible.

Picard arched an eyebrow, "What did you say? I couldn't make it out."

Felix looked up at him sorrowfully, "How long 'till eventually?"

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know_

Felix sighed, "My sister can be a pain in the rear sometimes, but I don't want her to hate me..."

Picard squeezed him gently, "She'll come around in the end, you'll see. Just like she did when Saturos and Menardi kidnapped Kraden and her." He smiled, "Don't worry so much, Fe."

  
_We'll show them together cuz..._

  
_You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more_

Picard laughed a little, "We'll show 'em, Felix. We won't stop loving each other just because they what us too."

Felix smiled, "Yeah, they can't tell us who to love."

  
_You'll be in my heart  
no matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart always_  
  
_Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always_

Do you like it? I honestly think Picard is more sensitive to that stuff then Felix, but I felt the song worked better in reverse. Ah well, R&R


End file.
